Dance Lessons
by Gogoboots
Summary: Canada wants to gain more confidence. France recommends dance lessons. With Spain. Written as a gift for a friend who really likes Spain and Canada.


"So you're sure this will help me gain confidence?"

"Si. My little Romano used to be so shy but just look at him now!"

This did not help Canada feel much better. He thought back to how he had got himself into this mess.

* * *

He had been talking to France. This was his first mistake.

" So, Mathieu, you want to feel more confidant?"

"Yes Francis, I'm hoping that if I am more confidant then people will stop mistaking me for America."

"Well… you could learn to dance!"

"Eh?"

"Oui, dancing will let you put you worries behind you and, how do you say, let loose."

Matthew was surprised. When he went to Francis to talk about his troubles, he really hadn't actually been expecting him to give him any _real_ advice. At best he had expected France to make a few innuendos, possibly try to touch him in a way which he wasn't quite comfortable with, and go off to harass England.

"Do you really think that will help?" This had been his second mistake.

"Absolument! In fact, I know someone who gives trés bien dance lessons…"

With that, France turned around to where Spain was talking with Belgium.

"Hey! Espagne! Could you come here for a moment mon ami?"

Spain paused in his conversation and looked over at them. He said something to Belgium and walked over to where they were.

"Si? What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could give Mathieu here some dance lessons."

Spain's eyes brightened. "Ah! I would love to mi amigo! When would he like to start?"

They both turned to Canada. He felt a little nervous with both of them gazing so intently at him. When did he agree to lessons?

"Well I shall leave the arrangements to you two. Good luck!" And just like that, Francis was off to stalk and maybe grope England.

After a few seconds, they heard a certain Brit shouting; "No I will not touch your _oui oui_!" France simply laughed.

After waving goodbye to France, Spain turned back to Canada. "I'm free after this meeting. If you are as well then you could simply come to my place afterwards and we could begin the lessons then."

"Eh, I don't think I have anything to do after this meeting either so I guess I'm also free?"

Spain smiled. "Fantástico! I just know you'll love the tango!"

"Eh?"

Agreeing had been Canada's third and final mistake which sealed his fate.

* * *

Currently, he and Spain were in a rather, _compromising_ position and his face was feeling redder than it had ever been in his life.

Canada was almost entirely pressed against Spain. He could feel how warm the other man was; he could see the emerald green of his irises (Wow, had they always been that deep?).

"Canada!" Matthew gave a small start and Spain smiled. "You're a really fast learner! You have a lot of natural talent."

The impossible happened. Matthew's face got even brighter.

"T-Thank you Antonio." Was all he managed to squeak out.

The last song was very fast and required a lot of movement. Canada was feeling quite tried and was noticeably panting. When he was this close to Antonio, he could see that the other man looked just a little winded. His breath was slightly heavier than when they had begun and his face was somewhat flushed.

Oh god, when they were this close, Matthew was _very aware_ of how warm Spain's breath was on his face. Matthew could almost _feel_ how close their mouths were and the thought just made his face warmer.

Why did he have to be French? Why was his French activating now?

Spain pulled away and gave a small smile. "Ah. You look tired amigo. I think we have danced enough for today. You are off to a good start!"

"Thanks for giving me these lesson Antonio, I really appreciate it." _More like appreciate the view_, he thought.

Matthew smothered that thought and buried it's remains in the deepest parts of his brain as fast as he could.

Spain guided him to two chairs sitting next to a small table and sat down, taking the chair that was to the right of the table while Matthew sat on the remaining chair. Spain grabbed the two water bottles sitting on the table. He passed one to Canada and took a sip from his.

Matthew watched as he drank. When Antonio finished, he turned to Matthew and said; "Same time tomorrow?"

Canada realized he was staring and responded quickly. "Sure, that sounds okay."

Antonio stood up and began to walk out of the room.

Just as he grabbed the handle of the door, he turned around to look at Canada.

"We have plenty of time to learn all sorts of different dances. After all, you're here for two weeks." Then Spain had the _audacity_ to _wink_. "Tomorrow we start the Tango."

With that, he left the room, leaving a panting, red-face Canadian in his wake.

* * *

**AN: So I wrote this as a request for a friend who ships Spain and Canada. I was actually talking to her about how i was going to write a fic for another friend as a Christmas present and she said, quote on quote "can i be that douchey friend and request something". So she gave me a prompt (I don't know wht I was surprised when she asked for SpainxCanada)and I felt this sudden burst of inspiration and wrote this in about two hours. First published fanfic though!**


End file.
